The Skywalker Chronicles: Destiny Reborn
by RosieH
Summary: After the announcement of Imperial Reformation, Anakin and his wife flee their duty. Nineteen years later, an old friend catches up with Anakin, and changes the course of Destiny forever. Various Characters/Pairings
1. Prelude

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, nor do I own any of the characters, settings, or anything affiliated with George Lucas' world. I simply write for the love or Star Wars fanfiction._

_A/N: Part One of _**The Skywalker Chronicles**_ trilogy._

* * *

><p><strong>The Skywalker Chronicles - Destiny Reborn<strong>

_Prelude_

_**Mustafar - 19BBY**_

"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can."

Padmé took hold of Anakin's sleeves, tugging him forcefully towards her. Her tearstained face shimmered in the fiery Mustafar light, her expression one of desperation of pure anguish. Anakin tried to pull free of her grasp, tried to turn away, but his eyes were fixed upon her tormented face.

He felt her pain and sorrow as if it were his own – or perhaps it was his own. His own tears joined hers, silently slipping down his cheeks. He tried to look away, tried to free himself of her angst-ridden hold, but could not.

"Don't you see," he started, weaker than he had intended, "We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor, I - "

"No, Anakin!" Padmé clutched at his chest now, her deep brown eyes glistening, "Anakin think about what you're saying. The Chancellor is not as he seems," she pulled herself towards him, "Anakin please, don't fall to him, please don't fall."

Pain erupted in his chest, so forceful he felt his legs buckle beneath him. He caught hold of Padmé for support, his vision blurred with unshed tears. So much darkness, despair, death. But it was for the good of the Galaxy... wasn't it?

"I.. I can overthrow him," his voice cracked as a niggling voice in the back of his head began to scream that this was wrong, so very wrong.

"Ani," Padmé whispered, cupping his cheek, "Please..."

The tears fell in earnest now, the salty liquid mixed with sweat and a sticky substance he was sure was blood. Anakin began to feel faint, the voice in his head growing louder, louder.

_Murderer._

_Evil._

_Sith._

"I.." his blue eyes pleaded with Padmé to understand reason, to see that this was all for her, to protect her and the child, "I have to save you."

Padmé hiccoughed, pulling Anakin's face to her own, "As long as you're with me, only you, I'm saved. Don't take this path, Ani. Please, don't leave me."

His heart shattered. The pain in his chest became unbearable, his vision pricked with white spots. In the distance, a volcano erupted, the rumble reverberating through the platform and shaking the young couple. Anakin his wife clutched tighter, the roar of lava, dust and ash causing a painful din. His head ached, his eyes burned, his heart fell. The faces of the Jedi swam before him. Brothers in arms, the younglings, the deaths he felt as the Clones shot down their Generals. Pain, fear, sorrow came crashing down around him, and he felt as though he could not breathe.

What had he done?

"Padmé," he whispered hoarsely, his legs collapsing beneath him, "You'll.. you'll die..."  
>Padmé fell with him, pulling his head into her lap, her burgeoning bump providing a comforting pillow for her husband.<p>

"Ani, I won't die, not as long as you're here with me."

Back on the ship, Obi Wan stood by the doorway, watching the events unfold. He felt Anakin's pain course through his very own veins, wincing as a particularly large wave hit him. He felt the turmoil, the tortured soul of his former apprentice, and his heart broke.

But he was a Sith. Anakin had pledged his life to Sidious, had murdered for him, lied and cheated and sought to destroy. He was an enemy of the Jedi now, and enemy of all Obi Wan had fought to preserve and protect.

He is your brother.

Obi Wan wrinkled his face, fighting the tears threatening to fall. His hand rested gently upon his lightsaber, the urge to unsheathe the weapon struggling against the desperate need to help his fallen comrade. Anakin was a danger, but could he be saved?

"...we'll hide, far away. No one will know."

Obi Wan closed his eyes, a pained expression crossing his face. They were going to leave. Leave the Galaxy in the mess Anakin and Sidious had left it, turn their backs on their duty and abandon all hope.

"Where will we go?" he heard Anakin ask, his voice seeming far steadier now.

"Somewhere we haven't been before, where they won't think to look. We'll stay a few months then move on; the Jedi will be looking for you."

"If there are any left."

Obi Wan was shocked to hear the sorrow in Anakin's voice. After all, he had destroyed many of his fellow Jedi by his own blade. Waves of regret and remorse rolled from Anakin, and Obi Wan felt a small glimmer of hope ignite within the Force. If he regretted his actions, could there be a chance for redemption?

He watched the young couple, Anakin stroking Padmé's stomach tenderly. Obi Wan had never known a family, never entertained the thought of having a child of his own, but it was in that instant, he knew why they were fleeing. Not for Anakin, not for Padmé, but for the small life form growing inside that stomach, unaware of the state of the Galaxy it was about to be born into, nor the legacy it was inheriting from its parents. Obi Wan felt the love Anakin and Padmé had for the child, a love strong enough to make them abandon their duties and flee.

Without a sound, and unnoticed by all present, Obi Wan slipped from the ship. He hurried over to a small outcropping of rock near the platform, ducking behind it and ensuring he was cloaked within the Force. For several minutes, he watched the couple, before they disappeared onto the ship. Artoo was not far behind, whistling and bleeping in concern for his master. Several more minutes, and the ship took off into the night sky, and before Obi Wan could have even said goodbye, his former apprentice, brother, the man who had brought down an entire Order was gone.

"Gone?"

Obi Wan nodded to the small group of people gathered in a large stately room on a distance planet, hidden from prying eyes.

"What do you mean, gone?" the flame haired Mon Mothma demanded, frowning. Obi Wan sighed, glancing to Yoda, who sat in silent reflection to his right.

"He and Padmé have fled. Where they have gone, I do not know."

Bail Organa of Alderaan jumped to his feet, pacing back and forth, "So, he has abandoned the Emperor?"

Obi Wan nodded slowly, "It would seem. I heard the conversation myself, they have gone into hiding to raise their child."

"I never knew," Mothma muttered to herself sadly, "I spent so much time with her, and I never even realised."

To her left, a dark haired man, King Modon of Onderon, patted her shoulder, "It was for the best. A child of Anakin's would have been highly sought after by the Emperor."

"The child will be in great danger," Obi Wan mused, "Should Sidious ever discover its existence."

Beside him, Yoda shuffled into a more comfortable position, "Only hope we can, that hidden well, the child is."

"And what of us?" Garm Bel Iblis, Senator for Corellia cried, "The Galaxy is in tatters, governed by a dictatorship, we cannot live like this!"

Organa eyed his fellow Senator with a thoughtful expression, glancing now and then to Obi Wan and Yoda.

"We... we lie low, for now," he shot Bel Iblis a warning look as he opened his mouth to protest, "We comply with the Emperor's wishes, outwardly. But we will fight back. We will gather loyalists, sectors and systems, those who will fight for democracy, and we will build a resistance strong enough to withstand the Emperor's forces."

The room fell silent, each being seemingly deep in thought. King Modon tapped his fingers lightly against the polished wood desk, brow furrowed.

"So be it," he looked to Bel Iblis, "Onderon has a vast fleet, coupled with the Corellians, we can make a formidable counter attack."

"Chandrillan soldiers will be of great use," Mothma added, "And I have no doubts as to whether my neighbouring systems will agree to our cause."  
>"And the Jedi?" Bel Iblis asked, looking to Yoda and Obi Wan, "What of any survivors?"<p>

Obi Wan scratched his beard, "For now, I think Yoda and I should go into hiding, perhaps try to seek out any survivors. We will need to rebuild out of Sidious' eye, until such a time as to reveal ourselves."

"To Dagobah, we will go," Yoda began, tapping his gimer stick for effect, "Gather survivors via the Force, follow its lead, we will. Reveal ourselves, when strong enough, we must."

More silence. So that was that. Lie low, whilst gathering an army, before declaring war against the Empire. No easy feat, but Obi Wan had faith in the Force. He sighed, before bringing to light, the final point of the meeting.

"And Anakin?"

Yoda grumbled beside Obi Wan, his Force signature unreadable in its brilliance.

"Wait, we will. Someday return, the Chosen One shall."

"Beautiful."

Anakin gazed down in wonder at the tiny form in his arms. The sleeping child nuzzled closer to his chest, a tuft of dark hair visible beneath a large cream blanket. An unmoving smile grew larger, and he looked up to his exhausted, though still enchanting wife.

In her arms, she held their son, sleeping just as peacefully as his sister. Wisps of golden hair covered his head, one chunky fist popped in his mouth for comfort. Anakin moved to sit by his wife, looking from one child to another, his heart swelling with emotion.

"Luke and Leia," he whispered, moving one hand to stroke Luke's small head, "They're perfect, just perfect."

"He looks like you," Padmé smiled, motioning to their son. Anakin nodded, lifting Leia a little higher in his hold.

"I think Leia will take after you."

Padmé smiled again, "Are you alright?"

For three weeks, the pair had been in hiding on some Force-forsaken planet hidden in the Outer Rim. Anakin had never heard of it, and quickly saw why. Dense jungle and a sticky, humid temperature would be an unbearable setting – but Padmé had not wanted to give birth in space.

Whether he was alright? Anakin did not know. He still felt pain from that day, still as fresh as always, but the birth of his children had quelled it somewhat. Padmé had survived, and now they were protecting two beautiful children.

But once that small moment of comfort ebbed, they would face an even greater challenge. How could the Chosen One, a man more famous than any being in the Galaxy possibly hide his family from the Emperor. He had no doubts that should his former Sith Master be made aware of the existence of his children, they would be quickly taken from him; such was the life of a Force sensitive now. They had seen the holo reports, seen the propaganda. Force sensitive's, even those untrained by the Jedi, were now an enemy to the Empire, to the planets represented within a dictatorship.

With every thought came a stab of pain, of regret and unimaginable sorrow. His part in the downfall of the Republic may have been over, but it would forever haunt him, and his family, so long as they lived. He may have slowly begun to understand his wrong doings, the deception of Sidious may now have been clear, but deep down inside of his soul, Darth Vader would always remain.

In his arms, Leia began to stir, her eyes slowly fluttering open beneath dark lashes. He gazed upon her, their eyes meeting, and he knew then that despite his crimes, despite his struggles against the dark, eventually, everything was going to be alright.


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviews the last chapter, hope you enjoy the next one._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ See Prelude_

**_Author Responses:_**

**vendy:** thanks for reading, glad you found it interesting :)

**Jedi Angel001: **thanks so much, glad you liked it!

**angie:** thank you for reading :) I'm glad you're enjoying it! I've always wanted to write an AU in which Anakin did not turn, I'm looking forward to seeing where the story goes (as these things can sometimes have a mind of their own!) and I hope you enjoy what I have coming next.

**xNINJABLADE45x: **thank you for reading, I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Zireael07:** The rest is coming up :P so glad you're enjoying it so far and thank you for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>THE SKYWALKER CHRONICLES - DESTINY REBORN<strong>

_Nineteen years after the formation of the EMPIRE and the Galaxy is now gripped by war. The ALLIANCE TO RESTORE THE REPUBLIC, a faction of Old Republic Loyalists comprising of various systems and planets continue their struggle for freedom, fierce battles and daring missions now a staple of daily Galactic life._

_With the four main powers, the Alliance, in a bold and courageous crusade, now control many Outer Rim systems as more and more governments join their cause. General Garm Bel Iblis, the famous and fearless Corellian leader of the Alliance Fleet continues to lead his soldiers bravely into battle._

_To counterattack the successes of the Alliance, the self-decreed Emperor, former Chancellor of the Republic and Dark Lord of the Sith, dispatches his Jen'Jidai assassins – Sith adepts – to find the location of the Alliance headquarters and destroy the 'Rebels' once and for all._

_On Onderon, one of the four main powers of the Alliance, Imperial Starships led by Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin attack, and King Modon Kira is forced to surrender. As Onderon falls, his daughter Princess Malia escapes the planet alongside Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, to search for the famed Chosen One, who is said to have the power to save the Galaxy from Sith tyranny..._

**Chapter One**

"We're losing power!"

"Hold it steady."

"Thrusters are gone."

"Push it back."

"Brace for impact!"

A wall of sand erupted into the air, the dull thud of metal on sand scattering several nearby womp rats scavenging for food in the harsh sunlight. A large ship, relatively intact despite missing a wing and being covered in scratches and dents, skidded to a halt. For several minutes, all was quiet, before a small hatch creaked open and a robed figure tumbled out onto the sand.

"In the name of the Force..." the figure lowered his hood, revealing a man of around sixty, sporting white hair and a matching trimmed beard; he scanned his surrounding, a small smirk playing about his face.

"I'm glad you find this amusing," a second figure, a young woman, emerged, dressed in a filmy cropped top and matching baggy pants, a thin cloak draped around her shoulders. Pushing dark hair out of her face, the woman scowled, dusting sand from her pants.

The man chuckled, shielding his eyes from the sun. He craned his neck north, brow furrowed in concentration. By his calculations, dawn was breaking. Beside him, the young woman huffed, pulling the hood of her cloak up over her head.

"Now what?"

The man pointed north, "I seem to remember a star port showing up on the scanner before we lost power; I believe it's this way."

The woman sighed and began to follow the man, "The Force is telling you?" She seemed incredulous by her tone.

"Perhaps," the man replied, a twinkle in his blue-grey eyes, "But I've been here before."

"And where exactly is _here?_" the woman swore under her breath as she stumbled through the deep sand. "What a dreadful place."

The man laughed, "You're just used to jungles, Malia. We're on Tatooine, a desert planet in the Outer Rim."

Malia rolled her eyes, "Desert? Really? I never would have guessed," Malia stumbled again, not used to such unstable terrain, "I thought we were going to Dantooine?"

"Apparently not," the man said thoughtfully, "When I made the jump to hyperspace the co-ordinates must have been off."

Malia lapsed into silence, her green eyes squinting against the sunlight. For awhile they merely walked, until the shimmer of buildings could be seen far in the distance.

"Is that the star port?" Malia asked, a note of hopefulness to her voice, "Or am I seeing things?"

The man chuckled, "If I'm correct, we're heading to Mos Eisley star port."

_'...today announced the death of former 'Hero With No Fear', Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Our sources indicate that Skywalker was apprehended along with several other Jedi Knights in a second attempt on Emperor Palpatine's life. The situation was described to have been under control until Skywalker and his task force refused negotiations and attacked several commanding officers. The Emperor has expressed deep regret to the events that followed, resulting in the demise of all Jedi participants, and has promised to continue his fight for peace within the Galaxy through any means possible. Citizens are urged not to approach any beings suspected of Jedi-ties, and to report their whereabouts to your nearest Imperial Officer, who will ensure the safety of the public before any threats by the Jedi are completed.'_

The holo-player froze, the image of a petite, pretty newsreader suspended in mid air. The image crackled, before seeming to rewind on itself to begin playing once more.

In a darkened room, deep within the catacombs of the Imperial Palace, a hooded man stood. Nineteen years ago, to the day, his plan was completed. His greatest enemy, the Jedi Order, had been quashed, betrayed by one of their own and destroyed.

His Empire had begun. His control solidified in the passing of his reformation, his power strengthened by each and every Jedi life snuffed out in the heat of battle, in the sting of treachery. The temple had fallen quickly; he could still feel the deaths, the screams, the fear, the satisfying wave of darkness reverberating through his soul, enforcing his supremacy furthermore.

Power. So much power, all within his grasp. The Chosen One at his feet, begging for his assistance to save the little Senator. It had been perfect, so very perfect.

And then, his apprentice was gone.

No warning, not even a ripple in the Force, his future second-in-command had disappeared seemingly from the very face of the Galaxy. His mission to Mustafar a success, but he had not returned to reap the rewards.

In the first few days, an all-consuming rage was all the Emperor knew. How dare he be abandoned, how dare his puppet flee? He had control, he owned every being in the known Galaxy, how could it be possible for Anakin Skywalker to slip so easily through his grasp?

And then, the searches began. Outwardly, the news of Skywalker's demise was spread. The Hero with no Fear was officially deemed a traitor, a threat to society and a necessary loss. However in reality, orders from the Emperor had every available officer to spare worked tirelessly to find Skywalker. The Emperor spent each and every passing minute searching the Force, seeking his wayward apprentice. He was not dead, no, his death would have been sensed, and such a loss of great power would have been felt across the entire Galaxy. No, Skywalker was alive – but where?

Weeks turned to months, and months, to years, and still, not a whisper. As the Empire continued to grow, the Emperor decommissioned the search from the Imperial Fleet, citing that Skywalker must indeed be dead.

And it was then, he created the Jen'Jidai.

Fearsome assassins with the Force as their guide, bathed in darkness and despair. His minions were spread across the Galaxy, their sole aim to locate Skywalker and bring him to his fate. The longer the search continued, the more the Emperor's hate grew. Skywalker had abandoned him, and some day, he would pay for his treason.

But even the Jen'Jidai could not succeed in finding him. Of course, the Emperor knew that he would have been the first to sense Skywalker, and so any reports from his band of assassins explaining their unsuccessful attempts were not a shock. But still, he kept them searching.

Seventeen years after the initial search began, a lead was discovered. Not in the form of location or presence within the Force, but within written word of ancient beings, a prophecy of old, of the Force itself.

Yes, Skywalker was alive, and someday he would [bow before] the Emperor once more.

The hooded figure smiled from his vantage point as the holo-recorder began playing once more. Scarred flesh paler than moonlight twisted, ugly shadows smothering his features, distorting him beyond recognition.

Skywalker would return someday, and bring with him the one thing that would ensure Sidious' everlasting power.

As dawn broke over Tatooine, the inhabitants of a small homestead located just outside of Anchorhead began to rise. Once used as a moisture farm, the previous owners of the home had long since left, seeking a more sustainable way of living. When Nik Barrie had arrived alongside his family, a quiet conversation and a strange wave of his hand had been all that was necessary for the Lars' to realise moisture farming was not their calling, and that their luck would be better tried in Mos Espa.

Five years had passed, and the Barrie's now lived a comfortable existence, the earnings from Nik's repair store, which was quite famous through Mos Eisley as being highly efficient, supported the small family. Nik's wife, Ami Barrie, volunteered at the local school, where most of the students were quite enamoured with her, be it for her gentle grace and kindness, or her elegant beauty, Ami was quite adored within the community.

The Barrie's had two children, the twins Luke and Leia. Young Luke, the image of his father, worked at the repair store alongside his father, whilst Leia too volunteered at the school. Luke may have inherited his fathers adeptness for fixing things, but with his quiet demeanour and head in the clouds, some of the other children had branded him weird. It bothered him, Luke would have loved to have Leia's never ending confidence and social grace, but she lacked his need for excitement, for adventure. Suffice to say, he got into trouble a lot more than she did.

Leia helped out at the local school, often overseeing the day care centre. She loved the children she looked after, and thoroughly enjoyed playing and teaching. Like her mother, Leia's compassion rivalled that of most of the beings on Tatooine, her desire to do her part for her neighbours the centre of her life. Not that Luke wasn't eager to help, he particularly enjoyed taking some of the children on his 'tour of beggars canyon' – not that his mother was ever too happy about this.

Despite this, the family lived a happy and safe life. Safe in regards to the ongoing conflict currently affecting the outside Galaxy. News would sometimes filter through of the war, the deadly battles between the Empire and the Alliance, be it through the various pilots who stopped over at the star port of the occasional news report on the families small holo terminal. Being so far away from the centre of the Galaxy, transmissions weren't always the best, but every now and then the family managed to catch an entire report.

Since they were very small, Luke and Leia had been told not to worry about the rest of the Galaxy. The war would be over before it had a chance to reach them, their mother had said. The war did not concern normal beings, their father had added. They were a simple family living a simple life, the war was for politicians generals and beings of higher importance.

And for years, the twins had forgotten the goings on beyond Tatooine, far too preoccupied with school or their friends, or in Luke's case, Miss Camie, to pay attention to a war they weren't even sure what was over.

That was until Luke, in a moment of chivalry, purchased a small bag of pallies.


	3. Chapter Two

**_A/N:_**_ Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed the last chapter :)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ See Prelude_

**_Review Responses:_**

**theunknown1: **thank you for reading, I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**JediAngel001:** thanks for reading, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Well I wanted to keep some parts true to the OT, so I thought hiding there would be fitting :) well I shall not give anything away, but let's just say even the Chosen One can't hide forever ;) hope you like what's next!

**LynnO.o: **Thank you very much, I'm happy you liked it! Ahh ominous endings are my forte, can't get enough of them ;) hopefully the premise will make for an interesting story, please enjoy the next chapter!

**angie:** Thank you :) yes for some reason Tatooine just seemed the right place to hide them. It seems like the first place to look, but in a way isn't because no one would think he'd ever want to go back there, my opinion anyways :) ahh well lots of baddies are a good thing, makes for plenty of action! Well, that is about to be revealed ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

It seemed never ending, the woes of the Galaxy. It felt as if the Clone Wars had never ended, and once again, he was on a losing side. The battles were growing fiercer, the loss of life reaching a dizzying height. Resources were depleting, hope was slowly slipping away. The blow to Onderon had hit them greatly.

"What news of Obi Wan and Malia?"

Bail Organa, former senator of Alderaan and currently one fourth of the leadership of the Rebellion waited expectantly for the young officer before him to respond. One look in the young mans sorrowful eyes, and he knew all that he needed.

He turned to several people crowded around a small table, clasping his hands behind his back.

"We should evacuate, if their position has been compromised it will not be long until we are discovered."

Mon Mothma, sitting at the furthest end of the table, sighed loudly. She remained quite the same as she had all those years ago, save for the added wrinkles and slivers of grey hair she could only attribute to the stress of the war. A small nod of her head, and the young officer left the room.

"Have we received a report from the Sullust offensive?" Organa continued, his expression becoming wearier by the second. . In the three years since war was declared against the Empire, the days became darker, each and every report bringing with it dreaded despair and the overwhelming feeling of a downward spiral for the Rebellion.

A young man in a green uniform, standing near the entrance of the room shook his head, a data-pad held in his hand.

"General Bel Iblis has not made contact. Two Jedi Knights were dispatched, but as far as we gather the shipyards are still in the control of the Empire."

"Very well," Organa scrubbed his hands over his face, "Send a coded transmission to all the fleets; we leave Dantooine tonight."

Mothma rose from her seat, the rest of the room's occupants following suit. "Where do we go?"

Organa crossed the room, pressing a small switch on the makeshift comm. terminal used for tracking various battles, igniting a large map of the Galaxy. He raised a hand and pointed to a small system on the completely opposite side of the map.

"Yavin IV, that is where we go."

* * *

><p>"Dad, can I head out for lunch?"<p>

Nineteen year old Luke Barrie glanced hopefully towards his father, eager for reprieve from that morning's long shift. Suffice to say, working on a moisture farm as well as his father's speeder repair shop was enough to tire the youngster out long before the suns reached their highest point in the sky. His father, blonde haired and blue eyed, like his son, nodded with a smile.

"Tell you what, we'll close up early today, you've been working long shifts."

Luke grinned to his father, "Thanks, cantina?"

"Go ahead," his father laughed, "I'll catch up with you later."

Luke wandered through the bustling streets of Mos Eisley, idly wondering if his friends had already met up at Anchorhead. His thoughts drifted to his friend Camie, a wistful smile crossing his face. They'd been getting along better than ever lately, especially with Fixer so busy with his father's struggling business. Part of Luke felt guilty for the extra time spent with Fixer's 'girl', but Camie seemed to have no objections. And deep down, Luke would have been lying if he said he didn't enjoy the extra attention – Camie was one of the loveliest girls Luke had laid eyes on, and she liked him. His smile grew wider as his mind wandered to the previous night spent trying to name star systems over at Camie's home.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have left my money on my ship."

Luke's thoughts were sucked back into reality by a soft, refined voice, unlike any he had heard in Mos Eisley, drifting over from a small market stall.

"I'm sorry m'dear, bu' we ain' be givin' nothin' away for free," the man at the stall was saying, flashing a crooked smile, "Bu' I can think o'a couple'a thin's you could pay wit'."

Luke frowned, and shook his head, hurrying over to the stall, digging in his pockets as he did so. He reached the stall, standing by the cloaked woman, and handed over a handful of currency, enough for several pallies.

"Drago, this should cover it," he smiled at the old man, who looked thoroughly put out and more than annoyed at him, taking the money and grumbling as he handed the pallies over. Luke nodded in thanks, taking the small fruits and turning to the woman.

"Here, I'm forever forgetting my money, my Dad's always having to sub me," he chuckled. The woman turned to face him, lowering her hood as she did so, and Luke's breath hitched in his throat.

She was beautiful.

Her skin shone a creamy olive colour, framed by dark, almost black tresses pulled into a long braid over her shoulder. She held herself with an air of importance, her chin tipped up slightly, high cheekbones slightly flushed from the heat of the suns above. But most striking of all, were the almond shaped emerald eyes, narrowed beneath dark lashes as Luke held out the small fruits he had purchased.

"I... here," Luke stammered, feeling his face flush pink, something definitely not as a result of the heat. The young woman quirked a thin eyebrow, reaching out to take a pallie.

"Thank you," her face eased into a smile, "You didn't have to do that."

Luke finally found his voice, a steady one, and placed the rest of the fruit into the woman's hands.

"No problem. Here, take it all, we have plenty at home."

The woman began to protest, but stopped dead, eyes fixed upon something over Luke's shoulder. Luke frowned, turned his head, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. A couple of drunk pilots, three or four storm troopers, two quarrelling dugs – a usual Mos Eisley scene. A thought struck him, and he turned back to the woman.

"The storm troopers?"

The woman started, frowning at Luke for a second before pulling her hood back up over her head.

"I have to go, thank you for the fruit," she pushed past him, disappearing round a corner and down a deserted alley.

Luke watched the storm troopers for a moment, before making to follow the woman, certainly, the streets of Mos Eisley were not safe for a young lady, never mind the alleyways. He spotted her hurrying down a second, narrower alley, and hurried to catch up.

"Hey! Hey come back, you shouldn't go down here – ooff!"

Luke gaped, suddenly finding himself pinned against a wall with a rather menacing looking blade held to his throat. The young woman glanced back down the alley, holding Luke with surprising strength. She chewed her lip, before bringing her gaze back to Luke.

"You never saw me, never met me. This didn't happen, got it?"

"G-got it," Luke said, trying not to move his head too much for fear of the sword pressed against his throat. The woman released him, placing the sword back in a holster hanging from her hip. She pulled her cloak tighter around her, and with one last fleeting glance, slipped down the alley and out of sight.

For several minutes, Luke remained completely still, staring at the spot the woman had once stood. Unable to even begin to process what had happened, he slowly pushed himself from the wall and stepped back out into the streets of the star port. He spotted the storm troopers conversing amongst each other, unaware of any untoward behaviour.

_Well, that was certainly interesting._

* * *

><p>Nik scanned the streets for his son, scratching his closely cropped hair absently. Luke had a habit of wandering off on his own little adventures, since being a small child Nik had forever found himself travelling to Anchorhead to pick up a shameful looking Luke, usually accompanied with one of his friends, and on several occasions, a guilty twin of his. He should have been used to the behaviour, but Nik had always felt a stab of worry when his children were not within sight, especially since the storm troopers had come to Tatooine.<p>

He strolled down one of the busy streets, nodding in greeting to any beings he knew, stopping now and then to peer into the occasional small store he knew Luke frequented. He was about to enter a small cantina when something, a strange sense made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. A tingle ran down his spine and he shivered, blue eyes darting this way and that. Surely he was mistaken, it just couldn't be...

A hooded figure stood unmoving in an alcove near the cantina. Though his or her face could not be seen, Nik knew it's eyes were fixed upon him, boring into him. He shivered again, mouth parted slightly in surprise. He made several determined steps forward, a prickle of annoyance invading his senses, the root of a stronger feeling pushed deep down within his soul. He was almost there, ready to unmask the figure –

"Dad!"

Nik spun on the spot, and saw Luke hurrying towards him, looking flushed and slightly irritated. He snapped his gaze back to the alcove, and the figure had disappeared. Annoyance growing, he shook his head, perhaps the heat was making him see things, it was particularly hot today after all.

Father and son decided to call it a day, and headed back home in silence. Both noticed the other seemed preoccupied with their own thoughts, however both too preoccupied to ask about it.


	4. Chapter Three

_**A/N:**__ Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed the last chapter, much appreciated :)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ See Prelude_

_**Review Responses:**_

**angie: **She certainly is :) well Luke can never resist a damsel in distress now, can he? :P Well all shall be revealed soon! Thank you for reading, glad you're enjoying it!

**Jedi Angel001:** Very mysterious! But all shall come to light :) thank you for reading, glad you liked it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_'Murderer'_

_'Sith'_

_'Murderer'_

_A large temple looms into view. It is night, but the bright lights of Coruscant's busy cityscape illuminate the scene around him. All is quiet. As he looks closer, the ground seems to be scattered with debris; it seems to be covered with cloaks. Shadowed in the moonlight, he can't quite make out what they are._

_'Murderer'_

_'Evil'_

_'Sith'_

_With a quiet gasp, one of the forms moves. A whimper, and as he moves closer, the form is that of a small boy. He reaches out his hand to help the boy, but draws back with a shout as his son's bloody face gazes back at him._

"NO!"

Nik shot upright in bed, chest heaving. He pushed sweat soaked hair back from his forehead, his blue eyes wide and fearful. Beside him, he felt Ami sit up too, a small arm snaking around his waist.

"Sweetheart?"

He began to tremble, burying his face in his hands. Ami pulled him closer, resting his head on her shoulder, and whispered soothing words of love into his ear. For awhile, they simply sat, Ami rocking her husband back and forth as he silently wept.

When he began to still, she lay him back down, brushing his forehead gently. Her eyes filled with worry, she tried to remember the last time he had awoken like this, terrified by a nightmare no doubt stemming from actions deep in the past. It had been a long time, she realised, since it had happened. Though his conscience was not clear, many years ago the nightmares had quietened as Nik embraced the future, instead of living in the past.

Lying down next to him, Ami nestled closer to her husband, a small knot building in her stomach as her thoughts drifted to another time Nik had awoken from a nightmare, all those years ago.

* * *

><p>The following morning started just as every other. Ami woke early to prepare breakfast for the family, Luke and Leia partook in their usual fight for the 'fresher, and Threepio managed to test everyone's last nerve before the suns even managed to clear the horizon before Artoo made a swift appearance to save the protocol droid from a beating by Leia.<p>

Yet, as the Barrie's sat down to breakfast, it was clear something was amiss. As Nik took his seat, the occupants sat at the small round table were quick to notice his tired expression, preoccupied gaze and strange quietness. Nothing was mentioned, a warning glance given by their mother when Leia had made to ask her father why he looked so haggard ensured that.

For the first time in as long as they could remember, Luke and Leia sat through a surprisingly silent breakfast.

With a day of rest to look forward to, Nik and Leia decided to venture into Mos Eisley for a little father-daughter time, or what Luke dubbed 'shopping-Leia (with a little dad) time'. As always, when he voiced his title for their days out, Leia took a swipe at her brother, Ami chastised the two, and in a return to normalcy, Nik chuckled to himself and quickly led Leia out of the door.

After they left, Luke set to work clearing the table, flicking the holo-terminal located near the kitchen table on and cheering as the picture crackled to life. Being so far from any major planets, the reception on Tatooine could be a little temperamental – in fact, the Barrie's were one of few families to even own a terminal, many seeing them as little use. Most citizens acquired their news from the frequent space pilots, traders and travellers passing through Mos Eisley.

As always, the Imperial Holovision was on, one of the only channels that showed any consistency in its transmissions. Luke usually waited for the various sporting results segment to be played, and turned back to the sink to wash the breakfast bowls.

_'...further reports coming in giving us more details of the siege on Onderon. As of 10.51 this morning, Onderon, a well known Alliance aligned planet is said to be under the full control of Imperial Forces. King Modon Kira gave the call for surrender yesterday afternoon, though loss of life is still said to be great due to Onderon's rebellion against Imperial Forces. The Emperor has still been unavailable for comment, though Imperial City's headquarters did release a statement citing the siege had 'gone well' and that 'Onderon has seen the error of its ways, and Alliance ties will be dealt with in due course'._

We will keep you updated on any further actions; however the rumoured disappearance of Onderon's Princess has not gone unnoticed, with many saying the Princess escaped with Jedi help. Whether or not the infamous Jedi have become involved in the Alliance remains to be seen, but it is clear that the Alliance is weakening, and war, quite possibly, could be over sooner than we think.'

Ami continued to stare at the holonet report long after the words failed to reach her ears.

_Onderon. _

She remembered the planet and remembered its King. She had known him, not well, but had met him on several occasions at various political functions. A kind man, with warm green eyes and crease lines on his face when he smiled.

A good friend of Organa's, she remembered.

"Mom?"

Ami snapped her gaze to Luke, who was watching her carefully as he dried that morning's breakfast dishes. She forced a smile, and took the bowl from Luke's hand

"Yes sweetheart?"

Luke continued to watch her for a moment, before picking up another bowl, "You zoned out for a minute there, are you alright?"

Ami nodded quickly, "War is always something that can distract, I am just sad for that planet."

Luke furrowed his brow slightly, but returned to his chores. With an inward sigh of relief, Ami was satisfied he would not question her reaction further.

"What're your plans for today then?" she asked, joining Luke to finish drying various cutlery, "You've been working so hard lately, I think your father felt a little guilty."

Luke smiled sheepishly, "I don't mind, I like working at the shop. And I think I'll just head into Anchorhead, see Fixer and Camie..." his voice trailed off, a confused look crossing his face. Ami smiled warmly at her son.

"You're quite fond of Camie," she remarked, biting back a grin when Luke's face flushed slightly.

"Mom," he whined, shaking his head. Ami laughed, and patted her sons shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Camie is a lovely girl, why don't you head out now, and I'll finish up here."

Luke gave his mother a pained look, before kissing her swiftly on the cheek and hurrying from the kitchen. Ami shook her head with a wry smile, her poor son had been pining for Camie for quite some time. She hoped someday he would find happiness, he was such a caring soul. Threepio tottered into the room to help Ami with the rest of the kitchen chores, as she drifted off into wistful memories of her son.

Though if Ami had taken a closer look, she would have noted the confusion was not that of thoughts of Camie, but thoughts of a certain green eyed stranger, who had, with the swish of a blade, stolen young Luke's heart.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the speeder, Nik ushered his daughter through docking bay 14 and out into the bright glow of Tatooine's dual suns. Keeping one hand on her shoulder, as always, he steered her down into a well known little street frequented by many of Nik's customers and acquaintances, one of the only streets he would describe as fairly 'safe', by Tatooine's standards.<p>

Their first stop, a nearby cantina for a quick lunch, then it would be off to one of Nik's suppliers before Leia dragged him off to her favourite haunts for the rest of the day.

From the day she was born, Leia had managed to wrap Nik around her little finger, something he was ready to admit himself. His little Princess, Leia was a daddy's girl through and through. She may have looked like her mother, and shared many of the same traits as his beloved wife, but Nik saw more and more of Leia in him as she grew older. Her fiery temper, straightforward approach and fearless disposition – where Luke was quieter, and calmer, Leia was temperamental and full of confidence. Whilst Nik obviously shared a natural affinity as that of father and son, disciplining Luke was far easier than trying to tell a young girl off with the biggest, brownest eyes he had laid eyes on, was near impossible. He tried to brush this off by pointing out Luke was the twin most likely to get into a sticky situation (far too many to count), and although this was true, Nik had a feeling that even if Leia was the trouble-spotting twin, she would still manage to get away with it.

"So anyway, I spoke to mom and she said she'd give me private lessons."

Shaken from his reverie, Nik blinked twice, frowning at his daughter. She rolled her eyes, prodding his arm impatiently, "Are you even listening?"

"Yes," his mouth curved into a grin at Leia's second eye roll, Artoo beeping merrily in his own mirth, "Sorry sweetheart, what were you saying?"

Leia snorted indignantly, and looped her arm through her father's, "A couple of the kids at the school are little Gungans. Mom said she can speak Gunganese and said she'd teach me."

Nik shifted uncomfortably, his face a mask of calm, a stark contrast to the uneasiness building up inside him, "She did, huh? That's.. nice," then he frowned, "But what's a Gungan doing out here? Surely they can't survive long without water?"

Leia adopted a sad look upon her face, patting her father's arm, "Their planet was taken over, such a shame. He's an orphan along with his sister," she paused, a thoughtful expression crossing her face, "Hey, maybe we could - "

"No." Nik held up his hand before Leia could even utter another word, "I'm not adopting Gungan's, I've had far too many _friends_of Luke's brought into that house, there's no way on Tatooine I'm having anymore."

Leia scowled at her father, "Those were _animals_, Daddy, Gungan's are sentient beings."

"You wouldn't know," Nik mumbled under his breath, a sliver of a memory flashing before his eyes. Beside him Artoo chirped excitedly, Nik shooting a warning look at his little droid.

Leia made to question her father, when he stopped, holding out an arm to prevent her going further. She stumbled slightly, her gaze snapping to where Nik's was fixed.

A man who looked to be around late twenties appeared to be having a rather heated conversation with a figure robed in a dark brown cloak. His hood was drawn up over his head, the only part of him visible was a hand moving out from beneath the cloak every now and then to emphasise a point he was making. Leia quirked an eyebrow and turned back to her father, who seemed to have gone quite pale.

"Daddy?"

Nik pushed Leia back slightly, his eyes trained upon the robed man. He made to start forward, when just as suddenly as they had seen him, the robed man quickly bowed to his companion, and left.

Before Leia could protest, Nik made his way towards the other man. He was tall, with dark hair and a disgruntled appearance. Nik instantly recognised the carefree swagger and tell tale signs that this man was one of the many smugglers frequenting Tatooine's dusty streets.

"Excuse me."

The man glanced at Nik, before turning to see if anyone else was behind him. No such luck. His brow furrowed as Nik approached, his hand moving slowly to his hip.

"Yeah?"

Nik stopped just short of the man, well aware that Leia had followed him, "Who were you talking to?"

The smuggler snorted, "Who wants to know?"

Nik inwardly sighed, by the sounds of his accent, he was a Corellian – knowing Corellians this wouldn't be the easiest conversation.

"I'm Nik, I run the repair and maintenance store just down there," he pointed further down the street, "The man you were speaking to has been around my store a lot lately, I was just wondering who he was."

The smuggler regarded Nik for a moment, a sly smile crossing his face, "I dunno who you are, but you ain't foolin' me buddy. Did Jabba send you? You tell him he'll get his money and not to worry his pretty little..." the smuggler trailed off, as if searching for the right word. Nik prepared to ask once more, when he felt a small form push past him.

"Now you listen here, my father was simply asking a _polite_question regarding his business. What gives you the right to act so smarmy and higher-than-mighty, hmm?"

Both the smuggler and Nik looked shocked, Nik more amusedly so. The smuggler scowled, eyeing Leia up and down, as if sizing up his opponent.

"Oh I'm sorry _your highness_, I didn't recognise you there what with the angry face and frazzled hair."

"F-frazzled?" Leia's hand shot up to her hair, twisted around her head in two hastily made braids, "Why you stuck up scruffy, old - "

"Now wait a minute, who're you callin' _old_, sister?"

The pair stood nose to nose, arms crossed and faces equal in their anger. Nik fought back a smile, and pulled his daughter back gently by her shoulder.

"Come on, Leia," he steered her away, and turned back to face the smuggler, "Sorry to bother you."

The smuggler merely grunted in response and stalked off. Nik shook his head with a chuckle, and followed Leia as she fumed through Mos Eisley market.

* * *

><p>He'd only been there once, returning to the planet turning out to be too much to bear. He'd met his former apprentice here, setting off a chain of events that eventually led him to lose both his Master and apprentice – the only brothers he'd ever known.<p>

His futile attempt to find Anakin had been wrought with desperation. For weeks after he'd fled, and Organa had announced the plan to lie low, Obi Wan had left Master Yoda on his voyage to Dagobah desperate to escape the despair of the Galaxy, and it had led him to this very homestead.

Here, he had pondered all that had come to pass. The war, the deceit, the downfall and betrayal. He'd gone over his faults, his mistakes, desperately searching for answers. There was a point, when he'd all but given up, when he was visited by an old, and very welcome friend.

His friend had told him of the hope that was to come, that all was not lost. He had promised him that the dark days would wane, that their saviour would come.

He then left for Dagobah, knowing his former apprentice would never return to Tatooine for the same reasons he would not – too many memories. Joining Yoda on Dagobah, it almost seemed as though the ageing Jedi Grand Master knew something, as though he himself had seen hope. Yoda had never elaborated, merely continued his meditations and urged his companion to do the same.

Then the Force had called to them, showing them a glimmer of hope. They watched in awe and joy as two of their former brothers returned to them, they themselves seeking answers. And it was then, that the hunt for the Jedi had begun.

Obi Wan glanced out of the window, out over the sandy plains of Tatooine. A small smile crossed his face, his thoughts dwelling on Dagobah, where the rebuilding of the Order had begun. One by one, Jedi came to them, those who had survived the initial onslaught. Some came with tales of exile, others with tales of leading a new life. After a couple of years the stories of their hunters began, a new worry to add to the many they already held.

But that was not his agenda right now. Glancing over, Malia was hunched over a data pad, her eyes roving over its contents furiously. Her father had given her the task, but Obi Wan could not help but believe that deep down, the Force was sending its final glimmer of hope.

He frowned as he remembered the man in Mos Eisley. His outward senses screamed that they had found him, but searching through the Force, he found nothing but emptiness, vast and cold, like the Galaxy itself. Yes, he had looked like Anakin, the same burning blue eyes, sandy hair now flecked with grey and skin slightly wrinkled by the harsh Tatooine suns, but Obi Wan could not feel him.

Perhaps he was shielding? Obi Wan had thought, surely that would be Anakin's priority. But he had to be sure, before he told Malia, he had to be one hundred percent certain this was not a trick of the Empire.

His gaze was drawn back to Malia, and his expression saddened. He had grown extremely fond of the young woman – she reminded him greatly of another young royal he once knew. So passionate, hard working, so determined to make a better life for her people. To see the anguish in her eyes as Onderon fell to the Empire had broken his heart, and whilst he desperately wanted to see his friend, he knew he was doing this for her, for her father, for all of the oppressed citizens across the Galaxy.

Yet the creeping worry that Anakin had not truly shaken off the dark side the day he fled still managed to seep into his mind. He hoped Padmé had purged the darkness from him, hoped his children had given him light once more, but deep down his stomach still twisted a little at the thought of Anakin returning to the temptation once more.

Sighing, he surmised they would cross that bridge when they came to it – right now, he just needed to know if Anakin Skywalker really was on Tatooine.

"I've looked over the list of small business owners here, no Skywalker's," Malia's voice dragged Obi Wan from his reverie, and he crossed the room to sit beside her.

"I very much doubt he kept the name," Obi Wan smirked, patting her arm gently.

Malia huffed, chucking the data pad onto the table, "He could have made it a little easier to find him."

"I think that's the point," Obi Wan chuckled.

Malia rolled her eyes, "Are you even sure he'll be here? You said this was the last place he'd ever come back to."

Obi Wan smiled mysteriously, and Malia snorted, "The Force again?"

"Perhaps."

"Humph," she stood up, and began to pace, "We don't even have a holo of him, not one! We'd have better luck finding a sliver of glass in this sand pile than of finding him."

Obi Wan continued to chuckle, "Trust in the Force, Malia. Something tells me we're in the right place."

"Well it's hard to trust in something you don't have," Malia crossed her arms and glared at Obi Wan, "Blonde hair, blue eyes, that's all I have to go on. Do you even know how many blonde haired, blue eyes men I've seen today? I even scared one off today for getting too inquisitive."

Obi Wan quirked a snow white eyebrow as Malia bit her lip guiltily, "Do elaborate?"

"Nothing," Malia waved her hand, "Some farm boy followed me down an alley and I _politely_told him to leave me alone."

"In all the time I've known you, you've never told anyone to leave you alone _politely_, and you grew up in a royal household."

"Besides the point," Malia began to pace again, "In any case, he isn't a problem, finding this kriffing Skywalker is - "

"Language, Malia."

" - I tell you, when I get my hands on him, I'll make him regret causing me so much stress."

Rolling his eyes, Obi Wan allowed Malia to continue her rant, his gaze once more drawn to the slowly setting suns of Tatooine.

He'd confront the man soon, and find out if he really was Anakin once and for all.


	5. Chapter Four

_**A/N:**__ Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed the last chapter, hope you all enjoyed it!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _See Prelude_

_**Review Responses:**_

**LynnO.o:** Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it :) yes as you can imagine there will be fireworks! And what's star wars with a bit of Han Solo ey :P thanks for reading, enjoy the next chapter.

**Jedi Angel001:** Obi Wan has a lot to learn I feel, hopefully Anakin can prove that – but history can also have a nasty way of repeating itself, so only time will tell! Thank you for reading, hope you like the next chapter :)

**diamondxrain: **Thank you! I'm so glad you said, flow and characterisation are the two aspects I worry most about! But if it's working... yay! Thank you for reading, glad you're enjoying it so far and I hope you like this next chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

" – held me up against the wall with a _sword_."

"A sword?"

"I'm telling you Leia, here I am trying to make sure she doesn't get followed by someone dangerous and she pulls out a weapon!"

Leia stared, wide eyed at her brother, shaking her head slowly from left to right. His encounter with this woman didn't seem to have shaken him, rather, it interested him. Of course, that was Luke's way in life – forget the consequences, anything interesting and he was like a moth to a flame.

"Wow, I mean I know Mos Eisley isn't the friendliest of places, but a sword, really?"

Luke nodded fervently, his eyes unusually bright, "Soon as she saw the storm troopers she ran, she's obviously from the Rebellion."

"Luke," Leia warned.

Luke ignored her, pressing on, "Why else would she be so shaken up by them? - "

"She could be a criminal? - "

"- must be working for the Rebellion, I saw a report this morning about one of the battles - "

"Luke this is ridiculous."

"- on the run maybe? Could be from that planet? I wasn't really listening to most of it but I think the planet was Onderon."

"Luke!" Leia reached over, clamping her hand over her overly excited twin's mouth, her dark eyes fixed in a glare, "You're talking utter nonsense. Obviously this little encounter has rattled you; I think you need to calm down."

"I am not rattled," Luke said indignantly, "For once in your life, Leia, could you see the Galaxy as a bit more than ordinary?"

"We live on Tatooine, be serious Luke."

"I am!" Luke threw his hands in the air in desperation, "You saw Dad this morning, he's having nightmares again, remember? Like the ones he had when we were little?"

Leia sighed, pushing her chocolate tresses back from her face, "I think our father is allowed one bad night's sleep before we start with that again."

"And that man? You said Dad was acting weird, asking that smuggler all those questions."

Leia's expression darkened, "Please don't remind me of that idiot."

"Something's up Leia. Right after that girl attacked me, I found Dad staring at an empty doorway, totally out of it. And you didn't see Mom this morning; zoning out when that report came on."

Leia regarded her brother for a moment. All his life, he'd craved adventure; excitement. All their friends said the same thing; Luke had his head in the stars and just kept on floating. And whilst Leia hoped to one day see the Galaxy other than from the school's telescope, she saw their lives a little more realistically.

Tatooine was a boring place. Nothing much happened, so it was only natural her brother's overactive mind would latch on to any change and lap it up.

"Listen, Luke," she took his hand gently, smiling, "You've had a weird few days. I get it, you're looking for an adventure and the first strange thing to happen, you see as a way out."

Luke made to protest, but Leia held a hand up, "Let me finish. This is all just a coincidence. Mom always feels bad when she see's reports on the net about the war, and Daddy's under a lot of stress with the shop. If I were you, I'd forget all about this girl and concentrate on what's real."

Luke glanced away from his sister, looking crestfallen. Leia chewed her lip in sympathy, and patted his hand gently, "Someday, we'll leave Tatooine and Daddy will show us the universe. But until then, please just keep your head out of the clouds, okay?"

He didn't respond, merely nodded, and Leia planted a quick kiss on his cheek, "I know I sound harsh, but someone has to be the voice of reason," she winked at Luke as he rolled his eyes, "Wisdom does come with being the oldest."

"I was born first, Leia," Luke sighed, though a slight smile crossed his face, "So, tell me about this smuggler."

Leia smacked her brother playfully on the arm with a snort of disgust, "Cheap shot. I'm going to bed."

"Night sis."

"Night, little brother."

A pillow swiftly followed Leia's exit.

* * *

><p><em>A large stone palace towers before him, domed turrets reaching far into the sky, almost touching the fluffy white clouds above. The wind whips his robes gently, the distant roar of cheering growing ever louder.<em>

_His gaze is drawn to the palace doors. A shadowed figure emerges, and at once a sense of dread fills him. Inky black robes flutter in the breeze, and a hand reaches out towards him._

_The stench of death fills his nose, the pale and decayed hand moving closer, closer._

_A scream._

Bathed in sweat, Luke's eyes snapped open, his chest heaving as he gasped for air. He sat up slowly, gingerly running a hand through his damp curls, beads of perspiration dripping lazily down his forehead. He kicked his thin blanket from his legs and swung them over the edge of his bunk, head now in his hands.

He glanced up as he heard his bedroom door open to find his father watching him carefully, pulling a robe around his shoulders.

"Is everything alright?"

Luke frowned. How could he have known? Perhaps he'd heard his gasp – or was the scream real?

Luke shrugged, his gaze returning to the floor. Nik crossed the room to sit by his son, worry evident in his matching blue eyes.

"Bad dream," Luke mumbled. He turned to his father, "How did you know something was wrong?"

Nik smiled, but for a moment Luke saw a shadow cross his expression.

"I'm your father, and I heard you tossing and turning, but mostly, father's intuition," he patted his son on the shoulder and winked. Luke rolled his eyes and punched his father in the arm.

"Yeah yeah. It was just a dream – well, nightmare I suppose."

Nik worried his lip, "What happened?"

Luke shrugged again, "Doesn't matter," Again, a shadow flitted across Nik's face, "Or does it?"

His father looked torn. Something was definitely up. Knowing his father, Luke was more likely to get answers from a rock than from him, but even his often stoic father managed to let emotions slip through.

"No," his father said eventually, putting a clearly forced smile on his face, "I forget you're a man now, I guess my old cuddles and bedtime tales won't chase away bad dreams this time."

Luke chuckled, the suspicion over his father's strange behaviour disappearing.

"Well, you know I'll always enjoy the stories."

Nik grinned, ruffling his son's hair. Sometimes he really did forget. Sometimes he still saw the little toddler who used to worship his every move, following him around everywhere and gazing up at him with mirrored azure eyes, expressions of awe and wonder on his face.

He'd grown so quickly, they both had. His son and daughter were well on their way to adulthood now, at nineteen years they were growing more independent, and unfortunately, more curious about the universe around them. Nik had never had to face it, until he'd heard Luke and his friends discussing the Imperial Academy for pilots.

From a young age his son had shown extraordinary prowess in piloting. Nik had even secretly allowed the boy to pod race through beggars canyon – not that he'd ever tell Padmé. His son was becoming stronger as each day passed, and it terrified Nik to know end. He had kept them hidden so far, but time was running out. Even Nik knew he wasn't strong enough to keep them safe forever.

"Think you could tell me my favourite?" Luke asked, before adding hastily, "For old times sake, of course."

Drawn from his musings, Nik pushed back his worries and smirked, "Sure, old times sake," he glanced to the bedroom door, before settling himself more comfortably.

"A long time ago, when all was at its brightest, an evil swept the Galaxy into ruin. All was thought to be lost, until came the Jedi Knights..."

* * *

><p>Even at night Tatooine seemed brighter. Whether the glare of two suns intensified the moons glow, or something bigger was at work on the desolate planet, it was not known – but the sand seemed to shimmer like no other planet, the stars seemed brighter overhead, even the air buzzed with – something.<p>

All was quiet, save for the odd scurry of an unknown creature burrowing deep into the sand. The temperature was a complete contrast, dropping so suddenly the resulting chill sent a grave shiver through the bodies of the planets inhabitants.

Not that he cared. Temperature did not affect him – there weren't many things that affected him anymore. He embraced the cold, embraced the darkness, as if it fuelled his very being.

He made no noise as he stepped. To anyone who stumbled across him, he could even be mistaken for a shadow. Not that they would live to tell the tale, not that they would ever speak of the shadow in the desert.

His senses alighted. This was it. Something elusive, but very much there, something just outside of his senses, a mere whisper in the air. He couldn't pinpoint it, couldn't see it, but it was there.

_He was there._

Excitement coursed through him. Oh, how he would be rewarded. His worthiness finally proved, his importance above the others finally brought to light. This discovery would surely cement his place beside his Master, whilst the others cowered in awe and fear. This was it.

This was his time.

* * *

><p>"We're heading to Anchorhead, I feel like I haven't seen the girls in forever," Leia chattered away as she helped her mother pack away a lunch each before the twins headed out, "And Luke's got such a twitch, he hasn't seen Camie in what, thirty-eight hours?"<p>

"Shut up Leia!"

Mother and daughter chuckled as Luke barrelled into the kitchen, tugging his tunic over his head in a hurry.

"And if I don't," Leia wiggled her eyebrows, "Camie won't think much if I beat you up now, will she?"

"I said _shut up_!" Luke growled, his face fluching furiously.

Ami rolled her eyes and stifled a giggle, "Come now Leia, leave your brother alone."

"I'm just telling the tru-uth," Leia sing-songed, diving aside as Luke swatted at her, "Come on baby brother, time to head off."

Luke twisted his face, "Mom, tell her I'm older."

"Your brother's older."

"I refuse to believe that," Leia replied casually, handing Luke his lunch, "You really shouldn't indulge him, you know. It'll give him a complex."

"Leia," Ami warned, fighting the urge to laugh. Luke's face reddened even further, and he grumbled under his breath before sulking out of the kitchen.

"Leave him alone," Ami chuckled, accepting a kiss on the cheek from her daughter, "You know how he gets."

"I'm just teasing Mom," Leia twirled on the spot, planting a kiss on her father's cheek as she pranced out of the kitchen, "See you later!" she called back.

Nik quirked an eyebrow, "What's got her in such a good mood?"

"Luke-baiting," Ami replied, smirking at Nik's nod of understanding, "Poor thing has a crush and Leia simply can't resist teasing him."

"Has he?" Nik frowned, a little hurt his son hadn't confided this in him, "Who?"

"He obviously isn't going to tell us," Ami chuckled, "And Camie Kartsoo."

"Ahhh," Nik moved to wrap his arms around his wife, "Well at least he has good taste."

Ami swatted at her husband, stopping abruptly as he nuzzled her neck, "I just need to check in on the shop, then a whole day alone, whatever will we do?"

Ami sighed, "Hmm, I'm sure we'll think of something."

Nik grinned mischievously, and twirled his wife around, planting a chaste kiss on her lips, "I won't be long. I need to talk to you about something anyway."

"Okay," Ami began clearing away the mess left by her oh-so-wonderful children, "I think I'll pop over to Mrs. Radleys. She's looking after those little Gungans."

Nik smiled warmly, squeezing his wife's hand, "You okay with them?"

"I'm fine, just... memories."

Nik sighed, "I know what you mean, won't be long," he kissed her once more, and left. Ami smiled to herself and began bustling around the kitchen. She stopped, a small painting pinned to the refrigerator catching her eyes. One of the Gungans, Romi, had painted a wonderful picture of the waterfalls of her home world, and every time Ami gazed upon it, her heart broke a little.

Oh, how she missed the waterfalls.


End file.
